Sophie's first boyfriend
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Post-movie. Sophie goes on her first date, and an overprotective Jamie asks Jack to follow her. Sophie/OC, no slash. Rated T for language and allusions. NOW WITH PROPER BREAKS
1. Sophie's first boyfriend

Sophie's first boyfriend

**Summary : Set about 12 years in the future. Sophie has a date, and Jamie gets overprotective, asking Jack to follow them.**

**Author's note : Just to clear things up, in the cannon I picture Sophie as being 2-yr-old and Jamie 7. So in this they're 15 and 20, but they still believe in Jack and the other Guardians (they did see them in person after all, and Jack regularly visits Jamie).**

**This is a kind of Two-shot, but each part can stand alone. Also, keep in mind that though I have a beta, Alaia Skyhawk (whose work on this fandom I highly recommend), English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistake that might have escaped her. And feel free to point them so I'll do better next time :)**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.**

**This has been edited with the proper breaks; had cut them out.**

~(-)~

Jack was watching, highly amused, as Jamie paced back and forth in his room. For the past half-hour, his friend had been rambling about some teenager who'd apparently done something to displease him.

"I mean, he's nineteen, for heaven's sake!" the young man said for the umpteenth time, still fuming. "How does Robin even dare..."

In all of Jamie's speech, those were the only information Jack had been able to gather: the boy in question was named Robin, and he was nineteen. He still didn't know what 'Robin' had done to unnerve his friend that much.

~(-)~

Perhaps Jamie had, once more, been foolish enough to imply he still believed in him, Jack mused; he was the only one, out of the group of friends he'd had since childhood, who was still able to see him. Cupcake – or Abby, since Jamie's unexpected girlfriend would kick anyone using her childhood nickname – had been the last of them to stop believing in him. And that had happened when she was twelve. Four years earlier, Jamie had tried to rekindle their belief by reminding them of their fight against Pitch Black; in the meantime, however, all of them had convinced themselves it had been a childhood fantasy, and said it was funny that Jamie remembered such an old game. Needless to say, after that, Jack had convinced his friend to stop trying, and let the actual children be the main believers.

"… look even twice at _my _sister..."

At the mention of Sophie, the Spirit of Winter looked up sharply.

"What did you say about your sister?" he asked, and Jamie was all too pleased to repeat his woes.

"Well, she has a date tonight. And she's only _fifteen_!"

Was Sophie that grown-up already? Jack mused. It seemed like yesterday she'd been playing in Bunny's place, helping decorate the eggs after chasing them. Frost bit back a smirk. Bunny was constantly inquiring about the '_mouflette_''s well-being; no doubt the news that she was now dating a boy, would upset him as much as it did her brother. He watched with amusement as Jamie resumed his ramblings, before starting laughing, "Are you telling me you're getting all worked up because your sister has a boyfriend?"

"She's too young to date," the young man said stubbornly. "And he's _four years_ older than her!"

The Spirit of Winter had to agree this last point was cause to worry. He knew very well what nineteen-years-old boys had in mind most of the time (he was one, after all), and there was no way he'd let Sophie do _that_ at her age.

"Okay, I see where you're coming from," he said. "But I hardly see what you want me to do."

"Well, I kinda hoped you'd convince her to cancel her date..." Jamie answered tentatively.

~(-)~

Jack snorted. Sure, he'd go into Sophie's room at... he glanced at the clock... twenty past midnight, and tell her she should cancel her date. Then he'd have to have _that_ talk with a girl he loved as a sister. Yeah, that would go well... Not to mention, he had a feeling Jamie would dislike any boyfriend of his sister's anyway.

"Absolutely not," he answered. "Sophie would have my head if I tried," he pointed, before asking, "Do you have anyone in mind that you wouldn't instantly dislike for dating your sister, anyway?"

"You," Jamie replied after a moment of thought, before explaining in seeing Jack's disbelieving look, "I've known you since I was a kid, so I would know I can trust you with my sister."

"Right, I'm the perfect choice for any girl," Frost agreed with sarcasm.

"You would!" Jamie insisted. "You're a nice guy..."

Jack shook his head; he had no intention of explaining himself further. "Trust me, Jamie, I'm not a good match for anyone, and I see your sister as my own anyway, so it would be doubly weird."

Jamie mulled on the thought for a while, before a grin appeared on his face. "If she's your sister as well, then you'll want to protect her as much as I do, right?"

"As long as it involves no body harm from her, then yes," Jack replied, half-seriously.

"Good!" Jamie said, clapping. "Then here's what we're going to do: you'll follow Sophie and Robin on their date tomorrow night, so we can be sure he doesn't try anything with her."

"What didn't you understand when I said 'no body harm'?" Frost deadpanned. "There's no way your sister wouldn't kill me on the spot."

"Do you have a better idea?" Jamie challenged, an eyebrow raised.

~(-)~

It turned out he didn't, which was why he was now following a couple of teenagers on their first date... all the while trying not to be seen by Sophie, in fear of what she would do if she spotted him. To his satisfaction, however, Robin didn't try anything untoward with her. He'd led her to a nice restaurant, and had won a few points with Jack by choosing a table in full view of the road, and not hidden in a corner. The two youths chatted animately, though Jack couldn't make out their words from the tree he was sitting in. He could see, though, that Sophie was smiling, sometimes even laughing at something her boyfriend would say.

After a while, Frost's main concern had shifted from 'ensure Sophie had a safe date' to 'how not to die of boredom?'. He was very glad that his friend's sister was having a good time, of course, but he had better things to do than watch a couple of teenagers having lunch. Just as he was thinking that, however, Sophie happened to turn her head, which caused her to see him perched on his branch. Her eyes narrowed as his widened in alarm, and she turned to Robin. _Whoops._

Sophie tried to conceal her anger from her boyfriend; she couldn't exactly tell him she'd seen Jack Frost in a tree outside the restaurant, could she? Yet she had to give him a piece of her mind; she knew exactly what he was doing here, and on whose account. And this was absolutely unacceptable behaviour from her _dear_ brother. Giving Robin an apologetic look, she asked, "Can you excuse me for a little while? I think I saw someone out there I have to talk to."

"Um, sure," he replied with a slightly confused look.

"I promise I won't be long," she assured him. "I'm really enjoying myself and I do intend to continue. I'll just be a minute."

With those words, she left the restaurant and gave Jack a barely noticeable nod to make him follow her where they wouldn't be seen. Frost winced but obeyed anyway, knowing the dressing down would only get worse if he didn't. That, and he might have deserved one for agreeing to Jamie's plan in the first place.

As soon as they were out of sight and out of earshot, she turned to face him, arms crossed. "What exactly do you think you're doing there?" she asked with a steel-like voice.

Shifting uncomfortably, Jack replied, "What your brother asked me to do?" He knew the chances of her letting him off the hook that easily were slim, but he had to try, right?

"Don't give me that shit," she replied angrily. "I know for a fact Jamie couldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to. Him, or anyone, for that matter. Now, I'll ask again, what. Were. You. Doing?"

"Spying on your date," he admitted sheepishly. "Jamie and I wanted to be sure Robin didn't try anything funny, considering he's older than you."

That explanation didn't soothe the girl, far from it. "And I suppose it didn't occur to any of you that I was perfectly able to defend myself, if it came to that? I'm still a helpless little girl, is that what you're saying?"

"No, no!" he answered in haste. "It's not that, we just..." He tried to find an excuse that wouldn't led to Sophie harming him in any way. And he found none... because deep down, he knew he'd been wrong to do that.

"I should confiscate your staff," the teenage girl growled, "and kick you in the groin with it." Jack's free hand instinctively came to shield his family jewels at that threat, the other hand holding his staff as high as he could so she could not reach it. He supposed he _could_ use one of his snowballs to make her less angry with him, but then again that would probably result in yet more anger in the end – not to mention that would be cheating.

She actually giggled at that sight, the Spirit of Winter frightened of a teenager. "Oh, for heaven's sake, I'm not actually going to do it, so stop making that face!"

"I'm sorry, Sophie," he said with a sigh. "I shouldn't have listened to your brother. I promise I did it with good intentions, though."

"I know," she said, rolling her eyes. "And don't worry, if Robin or any other guy ever gets too... frisky, I'll come to you so you can freeze their balls off."

Jack winced at the mental image – that was probably the worst punishment he could inflict to a guy, indeed.

"I'll let you enjoy your date, now," he said.

"Thank you. And don't tell Jamie that I saw you; I intend to give him a piece of my mind, and I want to take him by surprise."

Frost laughed; Sophie's brother might be his best friend, but he _had_ deserved that. He gave Sophie a kiss on the cheek, before saying, "Fine, I won't. Have a nice date with Robin." And on those words, he flew away, chuckling to himself as he picture Jamie's face when he would find out his sister had a few things to tell him.

~(-)~

**There we are, people; hope you enjoyed that, and keep an eye open for part 2.**


	2. Sophie's first heartbreak

Sophie's first heartbreak

**Summary : Sequel to 'Sophie's first boyfriend', but can stand alone. Sophie's boyfriend just broke up with her, and Jack is the only one she'll allow to comfort her. NOT a Jack/Sophie pairing people!**

**Author's note: Although I have a wonderful beta, Alaia Skyhawk, who happens to also write on this fandom, English is not my first language please be kind enough to forgive any mistake slipping past her, and point them to me so I can do better next time.**

**This is set two years after 'Sophie's first boyfriend', which means she's now seventeen. Jack, being Jack, is still eighteen. I must insist this is NOT Jack/Sophie. I don't pair Jack with any mortal girl, or boy, be it Sophie, Jamie or anyone else. Explanation for that, from Jack himself in this chapter.**

~(-)~

Jamie was at a loss as to what to do to help his sister. He'd found her on his doorstep when he'd come home from work, crying her heart out and asking if she could crash into his spare bedroom. He'd tried to get her to tell him what was wrong, but the only information he'd obtained was that she'd broken up with her boyfriend – one he didn't even know she was dating to begin with. It hadn't worked out between her and Robin, and they'd broken up a few months after their first date – the one he'd sent Jack to spy upon, getting quite a tongue lashing from his sister when she'd found out.

Speaking of Jack, Jamie sincerely hoped he'd come and visit him tonight; perhaps _he_ could help Sophie. Though the Spirit of Winter considered her as his sister, he was far less protective than Jamie, and so he'd become her confident, the one she turned to when she needed to talk about boys with someone who wasn't a girl. Part of Jamie still hoped at some point their friendship would turn into something more – he'd never feel her sister was safe with anyone but his best friend. Whenever he tried to broach the subject with Jack, however, the only reply he got was "I'm anything but a good match for your sister."

A knock on the window shook him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Jack waiting for him to open. _Speak of the devil_... Jack never came through the door; for some reason, it was always the window. Jamie let his friend in, and closed the panel before saying, "I'm glad you came. Sophie's crying in the spare bedroom and she won't tell me what's wrong, much less comfort her. I thought maybe you could help...?"

Jack nodded instantly, concern for 'their' sister showing in his eyes. Even if it wasn't as much as Jamie, he always was very protective of Sophie. The Spirit of Winter set towards the room where the teenager was hiding, and knocked on the door.

"Jamie, I told you to go away!", a muffled voice yelled from inside.

"Sophie? It's Jack," he said tentatively. "Can I come in?"

There was a silence for a while, then the muffled voice answered, "Only you."

"Alright", he promised, and leaned his staff against the wall before entering the room, closing the door behind him.

~(-)~

What he saw made his heart clench; a disheveled Sophie was sitting on the bed, her eyes red from crying, handkerchiefs scattered all around her while another one was in her hand. He came to sit by her side, knowing it was better to wait for her to start talking. They remained silent for a few minutes, before she said, "It's Killian. Mom and Dad are gone for a week, so I invited him to spend the evening at home..." Seeing Jack's pointed look, she hurriedly explained, "Not for _that_, I'm not ready at all for _that_... Just, you know, cuddling on the couch and watch a movie..."

"What happened then?" he asked. "Didn't he show up?"

"Oh, yes, he did," she answered gloomily. "But he'd spent the afternoon with friends, at the pub; so when he arrived, he was a bit... drunk. I let him in anyway, I thought we'd have a quiet evening while he sobered up..."

"I guess things didn't go according to plan, then?" Frost assumed.

"Not exactly," Sophie nodded. "We had a disagreement, I can't even remember about what but it turned into this big fight and, well, as I mentioned, he was a bit drunk..."

"He took my arms and started to shake me; I kicked him in the groin and I guess it sobered him up, because he apologized and he looked horrified, but... I just, I couldn't just let it go, you know? So I kicked him out and I came here... I didn't want to be alone..."

He'd never liked that Killian anyway, Frost mused. The young man had always had a bad influence on Sophie, trying to get her to skip classes and the like. He'd tried to tell her as such, of course, but go and tell a smitten, 17-year-old girl that her boyfriend is anything but perfect! Looking at her gently, he had the good grace of not saying 'I told you so', choosing instead to tell her, "You know what you have to do, right?"

"I know," she nodded. "But I... I love him so much, you know? It's so hard..."

Taking her in his arms, he rubbed her back soothingly, and whispered nonsense in her ear, all the while plotting a visit to this Killian that he wouldn't forget any time soon... Bunnymund just might want to come, as well as Jamie once he told them both about this. Sure the teenager couldn't see them, but that wouldn't stop him from freezing his balls off, or Bunny from using his boomerangs... He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sophie pull back from the embrace, or consider him carefully before leaning forward; only the feeling of warm lips upon his own brought him back to reality. His eyes widened as he realized she was actually kissing him.

~(-)~

As gently as he could, he pulled away from the kiss; he didn't want to hurt her, but there was no way he could accept that; especially from a girl he'd known almost all her life.

"This is a _very_ bad idea, Sophie," he told her kindly. "Trust me, you don't want that."

"Why not?" she insisted. "You're the nicest guy I've ever met, you always look out for me, you're good-looking and of course you're the only one my brother would approve of..."

He sighed; he should have known he'd have to explain this at some point. "I also freeze anything and anyone I touch, which means you'd get cold whenever I kissed you. I have to be away half of the year to bring winter to the South, with no way of contacting you during that time. Only children can see me, which would make any public date most awkward. And last but not least, I'm stuck at eighteen, in case you hadn't noticed. When I first saw you, you were two-years-old; now you're fifteen years older, while I haven't aged and never will age a day. In a couple of decades, you'll look like my mother, and after that, my grandmother."

"And if that wasn't the case?" she asked. "Would you want me then?"

"No, Sophie," he answered honestly, "because as I said, I met you when you were two. I see you as my sister, nothing else. I'm sure sometime you'll meet a _nice_ guy; but," he stressed out, "that guy can _never_ be me."

She mused about it for a while, before asking, "How old are you? I mean, how long have you been the Spirit of Winter?"

"Three hundreds years, give or take," he replied truthfully. Her eyes widened, "You must be terribly lonely! Watching all those children grow up, live, and die... Knowing you can never be with any girl... Or boy, for that matter," she added mischievously.

Jack choked on his breath at that last part; while he knew, of course, these things existed and were perfectly natural, he'd grown up in a time where they were heavily frowned upon. Looking at Sophie though, he could see that she'd only said that to tease him, and laughed kind-heartedly before sobering up.

"I've grown used to it," he replied after a moment of thought. "And it's not like I'm all alone anyway; I have the other Guardians to keep me company..."

"Oh, tell me again the story about how you met them!" She pleaded, hoping to lighten the mood.

~(-)~

He smirked knowingly at her attempt, but indulged her nonetheless. By the time he reached the moment where he'd comforted Toothiana after the fairies had been taken, Sophie clicked her fingers as though she'd just found the answer to a riddle.

"Here's who you should date!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Tooth!"

"What?" he said with incredulity. "Wherever did you get an idea like that?"

"Well I haven't seen her since that day in the Warren, but from what you're telling me, it's quite obvious she has a crush on you," the girl pointed out. "And there's no reason you shouldn't, she's immortal like you, and a Guardian, and obviously she can see you..."

Jack let her ramble about all the reasons he and Tooth would be a perfect match; as long as she was set on matchmaking mode, she wasn't thinking about Killian or trying to kiss him... He'd have to ask the only female Guardian about this crush though, if only to clear the air...

~(-)~

**This is it, people. I hope you enjoyed it; I tried to share with everyone why I think Jack/OC, Jack/Jamie, or Jack/Sophie isn't such a good idea. I won't even **_**talk**_** about Jack/Bunny (he's a rabbit people! When did zoophilia become legal or even romantic or sexy?) or Jack/Pitch (seriously y'all? Where does that even come from?)**

**I understand wanting the good-looking main character to have a romance, but please try to think it through... No offense meant for anyone, though. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion.**


End file.
